The number and types of electronic devices available to consumers have increased tremendously the past few years and this increase shows no signs of abating. Devices such as portable computing devices, tablets, desktops, and all-in-one computers, smart phones, storage devices, portable media players, navigation systems, monitors and other devices have become ubiquitous.
These devices often transfer power and data using cables that may have connector inserts on each end. The connector inserts may plug into connector receptacles on electronic devices, thereby forming one or more conductive paths for power, data, or both power and data.
But these connector inserts and connector receptacles may be relatively large. A sizeable connector receptacle may consume an undesirably large space in an electronic device housing the connector receptacle. This may reduce the functionality that may be provided by the electronic device, it may increase the size of the electronic device, or a combination of both.
Users may plug connector inserts into connector receptacles in different devices several times a day as they charge their laptops, phones, tablets, and other devices. Accordingly, it may be desirable to simplify the connection procedure used to form a connection. Thus, it may be desirable that a connection between a connector insert and a connector receptacle be readily formed when the connector insert is brought into proximity to the connector receptacle.
The connection between a connector insert and a connector receptacle may undergo inadvertent non-axial forces during use. That is, a cable attached to a connector insert that is inserted into a connector receptacle of an electronic device may be tripped over or experience other inadvertent force. When this happens, it may be desirable that the connector insert and connector receptacle disconnect without damage being incurred by either the connectors or the electronic device.
Thus, what is needed are connector inserts and connector receptacles that have a small form factor, readily mate with each other when brought into proximity, and disconnect when subjected to a non-axial force.